Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to an apparatus for treating a substrate.
To manufacture a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, a substrate may be treated using the following processes: photolithography, etching, ashing, ion-injection, and thin film deposition, etc. A process for cleaning the wafer may be performed before or after a process in order to remove contamination or particle generated during each process.
In general, a substrate treating process may be carried out in an inner space of housing. Upon processing the substrate, an inlet formed at the housing may be blocked by a shutter if the substrate is inserted through the inlet. Down-flow air current may be formed in the housing during a process and may prevent process by-product generated in the inner space from being diffused.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional substrate treating apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a portion of air current formed in an inner space of housing may apply pressure to a shutter 4 for opening and closing an inlet. In this case, the shutter 4 may move with it contacting with an inner surface of housing 2, so particle is generated due to friction between the shutter 4 and the housing 2.
When a high-temperature chemical process is carried out in the inner space of the housing 2, the shutter may be thermally deformed due to high temperature occurring during a process. For this reason, the shutter 4 may rub against the housing 2, thereby generating particle.
The particle in the housing 2 generated due to friction between the shutter 4 and the housing 2 may have a bad influence on a substrate treating process.